17 Forever
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: TalaxOC! Due to a new rule, Alena Hart is now a part of the Blitzkrieg Boys; much to her dislike. After a little dance and a movie, things between her and Tala take a different turn. Full Summery inside! First 2 parts are Intro and OC Info!
1. Introduction

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

Okay, I was just listening to some tunes up in my room when a little plot bunny came along (once again - I'm getting way too many of these lately) and kept poking me with the plot stick until I gave in.  
I also need to say that in the OC information (which is the next chapter) the bitbeast, the blade colour and the attacks are the same as my Ray Kon story!

**FULL SUMMERY:**

The BBA have brought in a brand new rule; each team that has all of the same sex as members must have at least one member this is of the opposite sex. Alena Hart is now apart of the Blitzkrieg Boys because of that. She never really wanted to join but since Tala asked her to; she only agreed... Just for him. Now that she is on the team, her feelings that she has for Tala are more hidden. It's only after a dance and a movie that true feelings are shown.  
Tala IvanovxOC.

**STORY NOTE (UNFORTUNATLY!):**

_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS STORY GOES, THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON.  
EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT NOT TO READ THIS IF THEY DO NOT WISH TO  
THIS IS HOW IT IS IN MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT THAT WAY.  
SO IF IT DOESN'T GO HOW YOU LIKE IT, GET OFF THE PAGE!  
THIS IS MY WRITING STYLE AND NOT YOURS!_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of the characters/logos/bitbeasts etc.  
They are each in their own right and they belong to whom so ever created them.  
Nor do I own the Lost Boys: The Tribe - the charcters and that all belong to the writer and the director of the movie.  
The only things I do own are the plot and the story line for a start.  
I also own the chracters and bitbeast names you do not recognise.

**RATING:**

M (Mature audiences - reasons below)

**REASONS:**

Language, Lemon (boyxgirl - hentai)

**ADIVCE/GUIDENCE:**

If you do not like anything that has been mentioned in the above warning, I suggest that you push the back button now.  
I do not wish to be responisble in anyway for corruption or damage of innocent minds.

**ADDITIONAL STORY NOTE:**

This story might be a tad OOC - meaning that the Beyblade boys might be out of character at certain points!  
This is also set durning G-Rev so the teams will be about 16/17.  
This story takes plus before BEGA took over from the BBA.

Also, this entire 'shot is set in my p.o.v; I thought I'd try going back to writing that way.  
Like stated before, this is how that story goes in my mind so do not go bitching to me if you don't bloody well like it!

**TO FINISH WITH:**

Well, now that's done with, continue on to the story; I hope you enjoy (:

*BV6*


	2. OC Information

**NAME (first & last):**

Alena Hart  
(Mother is Russin; her father British)

**NICKNAME:**

Lena  
Kitten (due to her bitbeast being a cat plus she can often move like a cat; swiftly and softly)

**AGE:**

17

**APPERENCE:**  
For a basic image (i.e face structure, body size, etc); look at pictures of 'Hannie Dropkick'. Remember; Alena is an anime character so human features need to be applied but not looking the same!

**Eyes:  
** Piercing Jade Green with specks of brown (her eyes can change shade depending on the ferocity of the battle)  
**Hair:**  
Her hair is a bright blue colour with a black bangs. It reaches her mid back and it's multi-layered (different lengths going up). Her bangs sweep across to the left side of her face; they are also razored down the sides of her face.  
**Normal outfit:**  
**Top half:**  
An Alice In Wonderland Cupcake Cult top sits on her body. A pink cat-eared hoodie with holes for thumbs sits on top of that.  
**Bottom half:**  
Grey zebra print skinny jeans sit perfectly on her hips. A pair of white/black/purple van like shoes sit on her tiny feet.  
**Accessories:**  
A panda hat sits on top of her hair and underneath that, a leopard print hairband with a black and pink bow on it. She wears a white belt that has rainbow coloured studs and stars on it. At the front of her belt sits her favourite belt buckle - a cupcake with a strawberry in the middle. She is seen carrying a furry purple zebra print backpack. Gracing her neck is a necklace saying 'Scene Queen' (a little private joke between herself and Tala). In the bottom of her ears, she wears killer cupcake earrings; the rest being normal random studs. On her wrists she wears different coloured jelly bangles and on her left wrist; a rosery bead. She tends to wear a few rings on each hand (i.e. thumb, middle finger and smallest finger).  
**Beyblading outfit:**  
**Top half:**  
She wears a black tank top with a lace detail around the bottom, chest part and sleeves.  
**Bottom half:**  
She wears bring pink skinny jeans with black heels that have a little black bow on the front.  
**Accessories:**  
A pair of pink fingerless gloves sit on her hands. Her black beyblade holster is tied to her leg by a ribbon.  
**Chill time outfit:  
****Top:  
**A purple vest top sits on her torso with a little black cardigan over the top. **  
Bottom:  
**She wears black hot pants with knee-high multi-coloured socks that stopped just above her knee. **  
Other:  
**Her hair is tired back into a lost ponytail  
**Dancing Outfit:  
****Top:  
**A simple white sleevless top.  
**Bottom:**  
Grey loose looking jogging bottoms and a pair of black sand-like shoes.  
**Other:  
**Her hair is tied up in a loose ponytail with a few hair grips to keep her hair in place.

**BODY MODIFICATION(S):**

**Tattoos:**  
On her right wrist she has a a rainbow sitting upon two clouds. Written above that is 'Over the'. On her left wrist is a red rose that has a barbed wire stem that wraps around her wirst from one side to another. On either side of her hips, she has four black stars; each one smaller than the other. On the back of her neck she has a little heart.  
**Piercings:**  
A double navel piercing can be seen every now and then depending on her top. She has 13 studs on both of her ears. Upon the left side of her bottom lip, she has three studs (one starting in the middle of her lip then another part way from that and one near the corner).

**PERSONALITY:**

Alena is a sweet an well mannered young lady. She can be total bitch to people who rub her up the wrong way.  
Even though she doesn' think it herself; she is a rolemodle to young blading girls.  
She has her mother's beauty and her father's intelligence.  
Unlike most girls, she faces danger head on and won't back down until her strenght gives out.  
She's a creative spirit and enjoys singing and dancing; a real movie fan when she's chilling.

**GENDER:**

Female

**FAMILY:**

Brian (Father)

Darya (Mother)

**PAST:**

When Alena was growing up, she everything that a proper family wanted; loving and caring parents, a huge group of friends.  
When she turned 10, her parents went through a hard time; the result being a divorce.  
When the divore was finalised, she moved back over to Russia with her mother.  
She had be living there for six months before she met Tala; he stood by her through all she was being put through.  
Also, upon meeting the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ian saw her as a little sister figure.  
Now he protects her and looks after her every second she's around him.  
Kai is another person who caught her eyes when she met them; he's the second closest to Alena.  
Even though he seems like he's cold hearted; he'd protect her, along with the rest of the boys, until the very end, no matter what.

**BLADE COLOUR:**

Purple

**BITBEAST:**

A mountain leopard named Leo

**BITBEAST SPECIAL ATTACK:**

Scar Claw (leaves a mark on the blader)

Scar Claw Dagger (nearly shatters the blade but renders it usless. Leaves scars on opponet. This is only used when she feels right to do so)

**LAUNCHER:**

A standard beyblade launcer with a black rose on the top of it.

**SKILL:**

She is a professional dancer, and with this skill, she applies it to her moves in bey battle.

**CRUSH/GUY OR GIRL:**

Tala Ivanov


	3. 17 Forever

Alena sat in the little dug with the Blitzkrieg Boys.  
Ever since the BBA brought in this new rule, things were pretty tense.  
Every all boy team had to have at least one girl and every all girl team had to have at least one boy.

"Cheer up Alena, things could be worse".  
Looking up, she shot Ian a glare and huffed.  
"You have to be kidding me! I mean I'm stuck on a team with hormonal broody boys. Things couldn't get any better".  
She had a sarcastic tone to her voice as she crossed her legs and rested her head in her hand.

The only reason why Alena was on the team was Tala; he asked her and she only obliged... For him.  
After all, he was an extremely close friend of hers.

Sudden cheering made her look up.  
"Look at that! Kai has knocked Hannah's blade out of the dish! That means each team has won two battles each!".  
Alena suddenly rolled her eyes.  
'That has to be fucking right!

"Now this is the final battle! It all comes down to this! Alena versus Sahara!".

"Looks like your up sweet cheeks".  
Standing to her feet, she flipped Spencer off before picking up her launcher; making her way up to the dish.  
Alena looked ahead to the prima girl stood in front of her.  
'Why the hell do I get the fucking freaks?'.

"Let's get this final battle on the road! Players, prepare to launch!".  
Alena loaded my launcher and got into position.  
"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!".  
She pulled the launcher cable and both blades landed in the dish.

The battle was long and intense but after a final cry Alena won.  
"Come on Leo! Use scar claw and finish this!".  
The blade was knocked out of the dish and cheers sounded.  
"We have ourselves a winner! Alena has won the tournament for the Blitzkrieg Boys!".

She gave a smile and put her hand in the air; waving to the crowd before she walked down the steps; meeting her team at the bottom.  
"That was just amazing!".

Alena let out a laugh before smiling a little.  
"Hey, who said girls couldn't fight like that?".  
She stepped her way past the boys before walking down the tunnel; not before catching a small glance at Tala.

As Alena and Tala grew up together, they had a friendship more closer than most people.  
It was only as time progressed on, her feelings towards him had developed but she daren't say a word; he didn't feel the same way for her.

Through out the battle, Tala had watched Alena closley.  
She had come a long way since he first met her; in more ways than one.  
Not only had she become a powerful blader, she was a beautiful young woman too.

"Come on, I think it's time we had a rest. We've done what we trained to do".  
The boys turned around and walked down the tunnel; back to the room they were all put up in.  
The door seemed to be unlocked when they reached it; opening it and peering inside.

Ian saw no one as he walked in.  
It was only when he walked past the couch, he heard a smooth steady breathing pattern.  
Looking down, he smiled and pulled a blanket out of the box by him; covering the female's body.  
"Sleep well Alena, you deserve it".  
He placed a small kiss to her forehead.

A few days had passed and they had returned home to Russia.

Alena was spending some time with Kai before she headed to the dance studio.  
Kai was considered the loner of the group but he was actually a really kind and sweet caring guy; well to Alena he was anyway.

"I better get going Kai. I don't want to be late".  
"Of course Alena. Thank you for coming over".  
She nodded her head and kissed his cheek; earning one back as well as a hug.  
"It's no biggy. Laters!".

She picked up her gym bag and walked out the door; heading down the towards the studio.

The beat of the music sounded out of the speakers as it pulsed through her body.  
Alena had her eyes closed as she picked up on the under laying rhythm.  
Once she picked up on it; her body began to moved on it's own.

Other than her blading, this was her other release, she found herself connected to it.  
Maybe it was the fact she had done this since she was little.

After an hour, the studio door opened and in walked Tala.  
He stood against the wall with his arms folded; his eyes never leaving Alena.  
'Wow, I never knew she could dance like that. Sure, I've seen her dance before but not like that'.

After an other hour, she was finished and walked over to her gym bag; looking up in the mirror only to gasp.  
"Tala!".  
She gave a grin before running up to him; getting a big hug.  
"I thought you weren't going to come".

Her gave a small smile.  
"You know how much I like to watch you dance".  
She gave a smile and put her head down; hiding the blush that was cropping up on her face.  
He held out his arm for her and she linked her arm through it; exiting the studio together.

The walked part way down the dusk lit street, soon stopping outside of Tala's house.  
"I think it's about time we watch a film don't you?".  
They laughed as they walked up the door; opening it and entering inside.

Once Alena had changed into her chilling outfit; she walked over to the TV and held up a DVD.  
"What exactly are we watching?"  
"Lost Boys: The Tribe**(1)**".  
Tala groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me! Not another sparkly teenage vampire movie".  
Alena rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously Tala, not all film are like that Twishite**(2)** you know! You might actually find this one interesting".  
She gave a wink before placing the disk into the side of the TV.

Once the film had started, she walked back over to the couch and leaned into Tala; his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close to him.  
She smiled a little and breathed in his sent; cinnamon and a soft musk.  
She was so content, she absent-mindedly placed a hand on his chest.

Looking down, Tala stared at her hand.  
'Woah, she's never done this before'.  
He kept on looking for a few more minutes before looking back to the scene on the screen.

Suddenly his pants began to feel a bit tighter.  
'She was right, this is nothing like I've been lead to believe'.  
He shifted from the uncomfortable erection he had.

Alena sat up and looked at him; her hand still remaining on his chest.  
"What's wrong Tala?".  
He swallowed hard before shaking his head.  
"Nnnothing".

His eyes shifted down to his bottom half quickly before looking back up to her eyes.  
She giggled and kneeled up.  
"Awww... Is the poor little wolfie wanting to play?".  
She snickered before moving her hand away and standing up, stretching her body a little only to get pulled down onto a lap.

"Yes, wolfie wants to play... With you".  
She gasped before moaning as he ran a hand up her leg; his fingers ghosting over her soft skin.  
"Tala...".  
He loved the way she had just sounded his name.

With a sudden movement she found herself pinned to the sofa.  
Sure, she'd seen the way Tala had acted with previous girlfriends but she never knew he could be like this.

His lips attacked the nape of her neck and latched onto it; tugging on the flesh every now and then.  
She let out a gasped moan before she gripped his shirt; pulling him closer  
He got the message and pulled from her neck, ghosting his lips up to her; capturing them in a fiery passion filled kiss.

Soon after; clothes were disposed all over the place, leaving both of the owners naked.

With a sudden push, Tala found himself on his back with the little kitten hovering above him.  
A low growl passed his throat as she grinded her hips into his; sporting a teasing smirk at the same time.  
"You're just a tease".  
Catching her by surprise, Tala flipped them both over,

His hands gripped her hips causing a moan to pass her lips again.  
He trailed his fingers down her torso and dipped into her navel; paying close attention to her piercings coming back out soon after.  
Her skin was starting to develop a nice glowing shine upon it.

He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to caress her chest, causing moans to sound from the female bleader below him.  
He continued to kiss down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw that her eyes had shut again from pleasure.  
Opening her legs slowly, he placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance.  
A soft moan was heard.  
"Hmmm... You taste nice".  
He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Alena was moaning like crazy.  
"Tala, please don't stop".  
Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further.  
The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she began to breath heavily.  
With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could, she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before loosening up, her walls doing the same as she cummed.

Tala smirked and lapped up all of juices before hovering over her; his lavender blue eyes glazing over with desire and lust.  
When she regained herself, she smirked and flipped them over.  
"My turn wolfie".

The skilfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it; occupying that space once more.  
Peering down, she could see he was more proud and ready than before.  
"Tut tut tut. naughty Tala".  
A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding; she kissed down his body until she was in line with him.  
She eyed his pride before licking her lips.  
She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Tala to hiss out a pleased moan and buck his hips slightly.  
"Now now Tala, you need to control yourself more than that".  
Alena placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth.  
Her head bobbing up and down after.  
He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, she moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac.  
Tala's head was spinning from the pleasure.  
"Urgh!".  
She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, his member twitched in her mouth; his own cum filling her mouth.  
Happy with her result, Alena licked his seed up before sitting up; licking her lips.  
Her desire clouded eyes meeting with Tala's.

Hands found their way her shoulders and pushed her over onto her back.  
"Time to do what I've been wanting to do for a while now".  
Alena looked at Tala with flashing eyes.

Placing his lips to hers, he pushed into her and began to move at a slow and steady pace.

Tala felt her bite his lip; signalling for him to move faster.  
Pulling slowly out; he wait a few seconds before doing a sudden thrust back into her.  
Alena let out a surprised moan while arching her back a little.

He pulled back out before pushing back into her.  
"Oh fuck!".  
He watched the scene below him as he thrusted into the young woman; giving a smirk.

She placed her arms around Tala's neck and pulled him down; capturing his lips in another fiery kiss.  
A short while after, they flipped over and Alena began to move her hips to a steady but fast rhythm.  
Tala let a growl pass his lips as her reached his hands up; cupping her breasts in his hands before playing with them.

She moaned out and moved her hips faster; his matching her rhythm.  
Before long, the pressure below her navel increased.  
With a few more thrusts, Alena cried out as she reached her release; her breathing becoming ragged.

He felt her walls clamp hard around his cock before he reached his own sweet release; his seed spilling in her.  
A body lay gently on top of his; breathing trying to become normal again.

"I love you Tala".  
"I love you too Alena".

He looked at as her wrapped his arms around her; pulling her close.  
He moved his lips close to her ear; breathing gently into her neck.  
"Be mine Alena. Be all mine".

She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Of course I'll be all yours Tala".  
He grinned as her cupped her face; pulling her into a spicy kiss.

**(1)** - This is such an amazing film. It's part of the Lost Boys trilogy. The only thing is Lost Boys and Lost Boys: The Thirst are 15 where as Lost Boys: The Tribe is an 18. So I wouldn't recommend you watch them unless you're the right ages.  
**(2)** - This is what me and my friends actually call Twilight because that's what it is shite! Haha. Honestly vampires **DO NOT** sparkle in the sunlight, they burst into flames.  
I could ramble on all day but I don't wanna waste my breath; I know I'll get some shit off the twipuff fans but bring it on, I'll just bring you all a nice glass of carrot juice ;')

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot (:  
R&R please - no flames tough, because if I do get any, they will be used for various campfire toasting (: and to burn any twishite vampires I see :')


End file.
